my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Lotus Crown
Sypnosis The story revolves around 3 best friends Jade (Meilin Li), Katherine (May Taniyama), Kimberley (Hannah Hyuga) who went got to a famous hotel called "Lotus Crown" one of the famous hotel in Manila to pursue their dreams, in there they met their soul mates Johnny (Tony del Valle), Louie (Red Gutierrez), and Aldrin (Ren Silva) who is the grandsons of Corazon del Franco (Violeta Wallner) owner of Lotus Crown. Cast *Tony del Valle as Johnny del Franco = eldest son of Cynthia and Andres. He is a famous chef like his father. He appears to be cold and arrogant, until he met Jade. *Meilin Li as Jade Fernandez = daughter of Alfonso and Julie Fernandez and the richest of all 3 friends. Her dream is to be a famous cook like her father Alfonso, that's why she decided to start and train her cooking career in Lotus Crown before she goes and work at her father's restaurant where she is a professional cook. *May Taniyama as Katherine "Kat" San Pedro = granddaughter of Amanda, ever since she was young she dreams of being a chef and cooks the food that her mother cooks for her when she was young. With her friends she was shown to be the poorest of them all, that's why because of her statues in life she will have trouble falling in love with Louie and dealing with his mother Cynthia. *Red Gutierrez as Louie del Franco = midlle son of Cynthia and Andres. He is shown to be the most out-going one in all of the 3 siblings, and is known to be a playboy. At first he is in love with Jade but later on to Katherine, of whom he got serious with of all the girls he went out with. *Hannah Hyuga as Kimberley "Kim" Fuentes = only daughter of Jessica Fuentes a doctor, Kim wants to be a chef like her dad. She is shown to be the most quiet and shy of all 3 girls in the story, she will fall for Aldrin. *Ren Silva as Aldrin del Franco = youngest son of Cynthia and Andres. He is shown to be the most gentle and nice of all 3 siblings. First seeing Kim he fell in love with her, but has to settle his problem with his ex-girlfriend Zeryl. Supporting Cast *Violeta Wallner as Corazon del Franco = grandmother of Johnny, Louie, and Aldrin, and the president of a famous hotel called Lotus Crown. *Barbara Toledo as Cynthia del Franco = mother of Johnny, Louie, and Aldrin. She is very ambitous and had a dark secret about her past. She wanted her 3 sons to marry a girl with high status. *'Bernard Sanchez' as Diether del Franco = youngest son of Corazon and Juanito del Franco. He is also there when the accident happen with Andres and Juanito his father when the accident occur, though he didn't die he became paralize. *'Tyrone Ramirez' as Alfonso Fernandez = father of Jade and the owner of a famous restaurant. *'Jessica Marquez' as Julie Fernandez = mother of Jade and a famous fashion designer. *'Penelope San Miguel' as Yolanda San Pedro = mother of Katherine of whom she thinks is already dead, but know is a teacher and currently teaching in a public school in Manila. *Rina Yamase as Zeryl dela Rosa = ex-girlfriend of Aldrin who will come back and will do anything to get him back. She is also the one who will make Kim's life a living hell. *'Olivia Bartolome' as Jessica Fuentes = mother of Kim who is a doctor, she sometimes helps Kim with her flower shop when she is free. *'Corazon Enriquez' as Amanda San Pedro = grandmother of Katherine, whom is the one who taken care of Katherine after her parents died. Guest Cast *'Emillio Agoncillo' as Andres del Franco = eldest son of Corazon del Franco and Juanito del Franco. He died in a car accident. *'Samuel Monteverde' as Juanito del Franco = father of Johnny, Louie, and Aldrin. He died in a car accident with Andres, his eldest son. *'Carlos dela Vega' as Mario San Pedro = father of Katherine who got killed in a gun shot. *'Erick Monticello' as Young Johnny *Donita Wong as Young Jade *Sandy Garcia as Young Katherine "Kat" *'Daniel Lazaro' as Young Louie *Dana Mashimoto as Young Kimberley "Kim" *Joshua Anderson as Young Aldrin Other